


Saucy

by CharnaBelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, Genderswap, Literal devil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Technically Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharnaBelle/pseuds/CharnaBelle
Summary: Gratuitous smut written for a friend. Gender swapped lucifer because said friend tricked me into writing this, I don't even watch supernatural.Gabriel and lucifer have sex, I refuse to use correct terms for male anatomy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireflyHannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyHannah/gifts).



He pinned her against the door, his breath hot against her throat as he grasped her wrists in his tight grip, holding them above her head and trapping her.  
“Gabriel.” she purred in his ear as he pressed kisses along her throat. She could feel his schlong already hardening, pressed against her thigh.   
“Yes Luci?” he asked, stepping back, her arms dropping to her side again.   
“I didn't tell you to stop.” she darted forwards, one hand in his hair, the other on his back and dragged him down into a searing hot kiss. She bit his lower lip, drawing a groan out of him. 

His fingers found the zip in the back of her dress and pulled it down, letting the slinky red silk fall to the ground. She reached up to remove the hair band, complete with little horns, off her head, but he stopped her.   
“leave them on.” He said and she smiled, a toothy grin that sent shivers down his spine and made his wing wang doodle twitch. He couldn't help but step back and admire her lingerie, the barely there, black satin bra that left nothing to the imagination, the matching panties and thigh high stockings made him fight the urge to pin her against the door and fuck her senseless. 

“You're overdressed.” she said, a manicured finger nail prodding him in the chest. “Take the shirt off.” He followed her instructions, slowly unbuttoning the crisp white shirt until it fell to the floor.   
“better?” he asked and she nodded.  
“Much.” hand on his now bare chest, she pushed him back until the back of his thighs hit his bed and he fell back onto it. She straddled his hips and lent down, catching his lips between her teeth again and pulling on the tender flesh, grinding her hips down, brushing against his clothed single barrelled pump action bollock. 

With a hand on her hips, he pushed her off him and then moving to straddle her. He bit her neck,suckling on the pale flesh there until there was a red mark, his lips left a burning trail to her collar bones where he let another red mark that would turn into a bruise in the morning. She was a mewling mess below him, writhing in pleasure, eyes half closed as she moaned, biting her lip to try and quiet herself. 

He slid her bra straps off her shoulders as she sat up slightly to unclasp the back of it, leaving her chest bare. With one hand cupping a breast, he brought his lips to the other, softly trailing kisses that left goosebumps on her skin.   
“Oh God.” she mumbled as his lips brushed across her nipple. She cried out in shock and pleasure as he nipped at her skin. His hand on the other breast moved up and his fingers traced patterns over her chest that made her shiver. 

“You are still wearing too much.” she said, after finally getting her breath back. He knelt up and quickly undid his belt before the button on his trousers. She pushed them down his hips and he stood up to kick them off, leaving him in too tight, black underwear, his dude piston bulging in the thin fabric. Luci licked her lips and Gabriel shuddered.  
“You vixen.” Her said, pinning her to the bed again.   
“I don't see you complaining.” she said, her voice sultry, like music to his ears.

His fingers moved from her waist, down her hips in feather-light movements than made her arch her back as he ticketed her slightly. He pressed his lips to hers in a hot kiss as his fingers dipped below the waistband of her underwear. She wound her fingers through his hair, pulling it lightly as she moaned into his mouth, her tongue brushing against his lips before he parted them and deepened the kiss with a moan of his own. 

His fingers slid across her clit and she broke the kiss to cry out as his fingers circled it, pressing the tender spot as she bit her lip. His thumb pressed against her clit as his fingers moved lower.  
“You're so wet.” He said, she bucked her hips up.  
“And your custard launcher is so hard.” she replied. He pressed a finger against her slit and slowly slid it into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slid a second finger in too.

She raked her fingernails, filed to a point and painted red to match her Halloween costume, across his back, leaving pink welts in his skin that would be sore in the morning. As he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, and then pushed them back in, repeating this motion several times, she bit his shoulder, muffling her cries of pleasure. 

He curled his fingers inside of her and she bit down even harder, making him groan too.   
“I'm going to… oh God.” she gasped, chest heaving as she gasped for breath. “I'm going to come.” she cried out as he curled his fingers up again. The coil in the pit of her stomach tightened, and then she fell over the edge with a high pitched cry. Her walls tightening and relaxing around his fingers as he continued to move them inside of her, and she continued to gasp for breath. 

He pulled his fingers out of her, wiping her fluids off them on the sheets. He grabbed her panties and shimmied them down her legs, leaving her naked except for her devil horns and black stockings that made her legs seem impossibly long.   
“Do you have protection?” she asked and he nodded, finding a condom out of his top drawer. He pulled his underwear off and his love stick sprang free. She dragged him down onto the bed again before rolling over until she was on top of him.

She wrapped her long fingers around his lap rocket, gently sliding her hand up and down him until his head was tipped back, eyes closed and him groaning beneath her. His thunder sword pulsing in her hand. Then she took the condom from his tightly grasped hand. She used her teeth to rip through the cheap packaging before pulling it out.

Slowly, looking deep into his hazel eyes, she unrolled the condom down his trouser snake, Gabriel fighting the urge to buck into her hands, anything to increase the friction between her hand and his flesh. Anything to make him come. Knee on either side of his hips, she grasped his purple helmeted warrior of love in her hand and lined it up with her slit before she slowly sunk down onto him. 

She collapsed onto his chest, feeling his mayo shooting hot dog gun hard inside of her, filling her up to complete perfection. He caught her lips in a quick but hard kiss, they would both have bruises in the morning. His fingers dug into her hips as she slowly pushed herself back up again, bracing herself with a hand on either shoulder.

As she continued, pushing herself off his meter long king kong dong and sinking back down onto it, his hands moved to grab her ass, squeezing the soft flesh and making her squeak. She leant down again and kissed the side of his neck before nipping at his earlobe before pressing a kiss to the hollow behind his ear. 

His toes were curled up as he moved one hand off her butt to press his thumb against her clit, and she moaned, her head tipped back, messy blonde curls falling in a cascade around her shoulders, breasts bouncing as she continued to move. Her movement grew more frantic and jerky as his thumb tapped against her clit.

“come for me Luci.” He breathlessly moaned.   
“Gabriel!” she cried out as she came, her walls tightening around his schlong dongalong almost painfully tightly before he came too. He buried himself in her with a cry of “Luci!” 

After catching their breath, she pulled herself off his softening winkie and fell against his side with a content sigh, devil horns askew, stockings still on, not that either of them cared.


End file.
